The Daughters of Triton
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Set in a future where Percy rules beside his mate Triton, their children start asking how the two of them had gotten together. Now it's up to Percy's bedtime stories to tell parts of their very complicated getting-together to the children. Starts with cozy family life and interjects flashbacks of how Triton courted Percy and how Percy became a merman! Triton/Percy slash and mpreg
1. Bedtime Story

PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || The Daughters of Triton || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: The Daughters of Triton – The Family of the Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, human-turned-merman, mating, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Triton/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Paul/Sally, Tyson/Ella, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone, Nico/Percy (onesided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Triton, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Proteus, Benthesikyme, Cymopoleia, Rhode, Triteia, Calliste, Pallas, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Hades, Persephone

Own Characters: Attina, Fabius, Alana, Aquata, Arista, Adella, Andrina, Ariel

Summary: The princesses of Atlantis come to their mother to ask how their parents had come together. Now Percy has to explain to his children how he had turned into a merman, how he had slowly gotten closer to Triton and how he had in the end become the queen of Atlantis. The children develop a liking for the bedtime stories of their mother, as every night, Percy reveals another part of his past and his way to the throne of Atlantis and merman-hood.

**The Daughters of Triton**

_The Family of the Sea_

_Prologue: Bedtime Stories_

The sea was calm and warm, the city below the high palace was busy and loud as always. Watchful, sea-green eyes observed everything from the window of the royal bedroom in the palace overlooking Atlantis. Percy's back was straight as he was concentrated on his subjects outside. Sometimes, this whole life still seemed so surreal to him. Running a hand through his night-black hair, he turned his attention elsewhere. His tail was flipping beneath him, keeping him floating. His tail. A small smile found its way onto his face. A light blue, just as his skin. Being a merman certainly was different, but it was thoroughly worth every change.

"What are you thinking about, my queen?", whispered a dark, rough voice into his ear.

Shuddering slightly, Percy found himself leaning back against the broad and muscular chest of the green-skinned merman behind him. Strong arms circled his waist and pulled him closer.

"Our kingdom", replied Percy softly. "How was your day, _my king_?"

A teasing smile laid on his lips as he leaned up to kiss Triton's chin. The older merman grunted amused and leaned down to kiss Percy's neck and trail kisses along his collar.

"I love when you say that", whispered Triton, tightening his grip on the slim waist.

"What?", smirked Percy. "That it's our kingdom, or that you're my king?"

"Both, I suppose", chuckled Triton. "To answer your question, my day was... a rough one. You know how stubborn merfolk can be and how hard it can be to deal with their matters. Then again, I suppose your day was not much easier than mine. How are our children?"

"They are so close to going to bed", sighed Percy exhausted. "At least I hope so..."

"Say, is it my turn or yours?", asked the older son of Poseidon.

"Mine", smiled Percy and turned around to properly kiss his mate. "You, go and rest. I will be joining you in our bed all too soon. Hopefully at least."

"It would be better", whispered Triton into Percy's ear. "I have plans for you tonight."

"Plans...?", repeated Percy with sparkling eyes. "Now then, let me just go and tug our children in and I'll be right back for all of those... plans that you have in mind."

The king of Atlantis gave his mate a playful smirk as he slapped Percy's flank once in passing. Blushing a delicate purple, Percy swam past his husband and left their shared bedroom. Triton was definitely too horny. If Percy wouldn't watch it, he'd end up with a ninth child. As though the eight Triton had made him weren't putting up enough of a fight as it was. He entered the shared sleeping quarter of their children. They had tried with separate bedrooms, but in the end, all of them had been curled together in one room. Smiling softly, Percy swam up between the eight beds.

Attina was their oldest, of different shades of green just like her father. Twelve years old and yet she was already a responsible leader, always watching out for her younger siblings. Her black hair was put up into two pigtails that bobbed beside her head as she watched her mother's movement.

The next two beds were occupied by the twins, two nine-years olds that could not be more different. While Alana was mischievous and always up to no good, her twin Aquata was calm and thoughtful. They were complete opposites, which amused Percy considering that they were two complementary colors – Alana a dark purple and Aquata a dark yellow.

At the end of the room, Percy paused to look at his youngest child. Only four summers old and yet the toddler was making more problems than any other of his children. The name Ariel had truly been chosen wisely for the little red mermaid. Ruffling her hair, Percy continued the round.

On the other side of the room were the triplets. The pink-tailed Arista, orange-tailed Adella and brown-tailed Andrina. They had just started school at Camp Fish-Blood.

And then there was Percy's pride and joy. Their only son, Fabius. Their second oldest child, only a year younger than Attina. He had the same pale blue shade of body- and tail-color as Percy, but that was where their similarities ended. Fabius didn't have Percy's boldness or eagerness for battle. He was a shy boy, rather hiding behind his sisters than facing the world alone. Not that Percy minded. He loved that his children were so close and stuck together like that.

"Momma!", called Ariel loudly. "Momma, story!"

"So you children want a bedtime story, yes?", asked Percy amused.

The bedroom had a broad window front, showing the beautiful coral garden of the palace. In front of the window was a long and spacious couch with many cushions and pillows. As soon as Percy sat down, he had eight eager children attached to him. Ariel was sitting in his lap, staring up at him with wide eyes, the triplets were on one side of Percy and his other four children on the other. And he had been so happy to see them all in bed... He should have known better.

"Yes, mommy", nodded Arista and rested her pinkish chin on Percy's shoulder.

"What kind of story do you want?", asked Percy curiously, running his fingers through Fabius' blonde hair as the boy cuddled up to him. "A fairy tale? Or a myth of the old Greek days?"

"I wanna hear how mommy and daddy met", nodded Adella determined, wiggling her nose.

"Has auntie Annabeth been watching _How I Met Your Mother_ with you again?", sighed Percy.

"Uhu", nodded Attina with a slight grin. "It made me wonder how you and daddy got together! I mean, you and daddy are _brothers_. I could never ever ever be with Fabius! Ew!"

"That's something different though", laughed Percy amused by their disgusted faces. "You guys are growing up as siblings too. Your dad and I... well, we had a different history, you could say."

"How?", asked Fabius softly, staring up at Percy with his sky-blue eyes.

"Well, for starters your dad is about a couple thousand years older than me...", started Percy.

* * *

_Author's note: This is not going to be How I Met Your Mother. I won't be taking nine seasons before bringing Triton into this. It'll be partly in the present time and partly in the flashbacks of how Percy actually got together with Triton and had the eight adorable children he now calls his own. Mainly, this is because I always get so many demands for sequels for my Tritercy stories, so I figured, why not start at the end? The happily ever after and then get to that getting together part that always seems to demand a sequel._

_I really shouldn't be starting new stories, but I'm missing my Tritercy, so I figured, as a birthday present to myself, I'd just take the time to write one. Going to regret that Monday morning when there is university stuff to do again, but for now, I'm pleased._


	2. How to Start?

PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || The Daughters of Triton || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: The Daughters of Triton – The Family of the Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, human-turned-merman, mating, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Triton/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Paul/Sally, Tyson/Ella, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone, Nico/Percy (onesided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Triton, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Proteus, Benthesikyme, Cymopoleia, Rhode, Triteia, Calliste, Pallas, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Hades, Persephone

Own Characters: Attina, Fabius, Alana, Aquata, Arista, Adella, Andrina, Ariel

Summary: The princesses of Atlantis come to their mother to ask how their parents had come together. Now Percy has to explain to his children how he had turned into a merman, how he had slowly gotten closer to Triton and how he had in the end become the queen of Atlantis. The children develop a liking for the bedtime stories of their mother, as every night, Percy reveals another part of his past and his way to the throne of Atlantis and merman-hood.

**The Daughters of Triton**

_The Family of the Sea_

_Chapter 1: How to Start?_

It took Percy way back, thinking about how he had first met Triton, how much they had disliked each other at first. If one would have asked him back then, he would have never guessed that one day, he would be married to Triton and have eight children with him.

"Mommy? Mommy, stop zooming out!", huffed Andrina, poking Percy demandingly. "Tell us!"

"Sorry, my dear", chuckled Percy amused and kissed her head. "Well... Where do I start?"

"When you and daddy first kissed!", declared Fabius and nodded hastily.

"Yes, yes", agreed his sisters in a chorus.

"I'm sure it's as romantic as in _The Little Mermaid_ when Ariel and Eric nearly kissed on the boat!", gasped Arista excitedly. "Was it? With fishes singing and everything being pretty?"

"Uhm... Not exactly...", drawled Percy thoughtful, unsure how to say it.

"Why not?", asked Fabius worried.

"Well...", hummed Percy and tilted his head before leaning back some. "The story of how I kissed your father for the first time? It was on our wedding day. A very, very romantic day, just as you may picture it. And when Lady Hera asked for our vows and we declared our love for each other, we shared our very first kiss. It was as though sparks were flying and I knew I'd never love someone else aside from your father. Our first kiss was what sealed our marriage."

"Aw", cooed Adella softly, sucking her thumb.

"Now hush, it's already late and you should be in bed", chided the son of Poseidon.

"No!", objected all his children at once.

"That was way too short!", pouted Attina with a glare, crossing her green-skinned arms over her chest. "You promised to tell us how you and daddy got together!"

"And then you asked about our first kiss. The first chapter of this story", chuckled Percy teasingly, standing and carrying Ariel over to her bed. "If you go to bed now and be good and sleep, I will continue tomorrow, mh? How your dad and I got together."

"You're mean, mom", mumbled Alana with a pout.

"And you've stalled enough for one night. Tomorrow, I'll come earlier and then we'll have enough time for a longer story, but now is your bedtime", declared Percy and placed Ariel on her bed, kissing her forehead softly. "Sleep well, my little princess. And you others, off you go!"

Her siblings sighed and pouted as they made their way to their beds. It was too late for such lengthy stories and Percy needed time to think of how to... rephrase it for the children. He couldn't possibly tell them the truth, they would be heartbroken by it. Once all his children were back in their beds, he went around to kiss all their foreheads before turning off the light and leaving the room.

The halls were dark and eerily silent as Percy made his way back to the master bedroom. He still very vividly remembered his wedding and his first kiss with Triton. It was nothing like a Disney movie and he remembered how much he had hated it back then...

/flashback\

Percy was glaring heatedly as he stared into the mirror. He was wearing a dress. Made of bedsheets.

"Is it not enough that I have to do this? Do I have to look ridiculous too?", asked Percy miserably.

"Percy, you look beautiful", reassured Annabeth. "The toga goes good with your eyes."

"And you have to wear something traditio-", started Poseidon, who was sitting on Percy's bed.

"I'm not talking to _him_", hissed Percy, throwing a nasty glare at his father. "Annabeth, make him leave. I don't want to see him or talk to him. I thought I made that clear."

"Percy, don't be ridiculous", sighed Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon", interrupted Annabeth in a soft voice. "Can't you just do this and leave?"

The god nodded slowly and left the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth turned toward the others in the cabin with worried eyes. Clarisse was busy staring at her feet awkwardly, Rachel was playing with her hair and Piper was trying to not look at her girlfriend because she had no idea how to help Annabeth with the stubborn son of Poseidon. Sighing annoyed, Annabeth approached her best friend alone.

"Percy... We need to talk about this", whispered Annabeth softly, touching his arm.

"About what?", spat Percy and turned with angry and teary eyes to her. "How my father is forcing me to marry my own brother, or how my father took the love of my life away from me?!"

"Here we go again", sighed Clarisse a bit bored. "Come on, you don't love Nico di Angelo."

"How would you know?", growled Percy darkly and tackled her.

The two rolled around for a while, hitting each other, until both came to lay on the ground, panting hard and bleeding. Letting go of some of his anger had actually helped. Groaning, he sat up.

"Feeling better, Jackson?", grunted Clarisse with one raised eyebrow, helping him up.

"Yeah. Thanks...", muttered Percy and rubbed his jaw.

"Still, Clarisse has a point, Percy", noted Piper in a soothing voice. "You don't love Nico."

"I don't", shrugged Percy awkwardly and shifted some. "But I really like him. And I like spending time with him. I like how he holds me and kisses me and... uh, well, the other stuff too. But most of all I like how much he loves me. He makes me feel loved and protected and after all the shit _I_ have been through with the wars, don't I deserve to feel that way...?"

"Of course you do, Perce", sighed Annabeth and pulled him into a hug.

Sobbing slightly, he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her curls. "Triton _hates_ me. He always hated me. He will never love me or cherish me. B—But with Nico... I think I could fall in love with him, if you'd give me more time with him... W—Why can't I have more time with him...? I don't want to be stuck in a political marriage with someone who hates me..."

"Sh, hey", cooed Rachel as she came to hug him from behind. "Trust an oracle here, everything will be alright. I promise, if I had seen that you will be unhappy in the future, I would have personally initiated an escape plan for you, Perce."

"Yeah, we would be bailing you out", nodded Clarisse determined. "And if that godly jerk isn't treating you right, we will come down to that palace and kick his ass."

/flashback|end\

"Do you plan on sleeping in a guest room tonight?"

"What?", asked Percy surprised and turned around.

Triton was leaning against the door-frame of their bedroom, his arms crossed and one eyebrow cocked in curiosity. "You just walked past me. And our room. So, did I do something to offend you, my love? Or are you just distracted? Hopefully by thinking of how I will be screwing your brains out tonight and how much you will be enjoying yourself."

The two-tailed merman smirked and licked his lips. Blushing slightly, Percy walked over to him. Strong, green-skinned arms were opened wide in invitation. An invitation Percy gladly accepted. Leaning against the broad chest, he wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and let the king drag him into their bedroom. Humming contently, he curled together on top of Triton's chest as the two of them reached their bed. The king was more than pleased with having his mate so close.

"Well? What is going through that brilliant mind of yours that you forget where you sleep?"

There was a teasing edge to his voice, but not a mocking one. Never a mocking one. Percy smiled softly as he rubbed his cheek against Triton's chest. When Triton called him brilliant, he meant it. Not in an Athena way, but still brilliant in his very own ways, as Triton liked to phrase it.

"The children have been asking about how we got together", replied Percy softly. "It made me think of our wedding... And how I am supposed to explain it to them without freaking them out."

"Our wedding, yes...", drawled Triton slowly, placing a tender kiss on the top of Percy's head. "Not your fondest memory and I'm sorry. I wish father would have found a different approach back then, not that I can blame him. It was a dire situation and his fast thinking was what saved your life. And believe me, I am very, very, very fond of your life."

He smirked slightly and kissed Percy's cheek as the boy turned some. Heaving a sigh, Percy lowered his head again and curled himself tighter together. He valued his life too and he knew that his father had only done what would save said life. His teenage mind, very hormonal teenage mind he might add, had seen that differently though. To him, his father had been the one to be blamed. He had needed someone to project his anger onto and since Poseidon had been the one to arrange this 'wedding that would ruin his life', he had been the best target. Even though his father had done the only right thing, the only thing that indeed would have been able to save his life...

/flashback\

"I love you, I love you so very much, mio bello, mio amore", whispered the handsome Italian above him in a hushed voice as he placed feather-light kisses on his neck. "I love everything about you."

Percy gave a sluggish and lazy smile, stretching some to give Nico better access to his body. The Giant War had been won two months ago and even though Romans and Greeks were busy rebuilding and counting their losses, they had somehow managed to pull through. Not all of them and not in the way they would have thought, but those who were alive tried to keep going. Annabeth and Percy had survived the war, but they weren't AnnabethandPercy anymore. After Tartarus, Annabeth had found the most comfort in the doting care of Piper. And albeit being on his own had been hard at first, Percy had been happy for his best friend. Only after the war had been won and Nico had disappeared did Percy too find happiness. Nico had not returned to either camp after the war, just as he had promised. But Percy had lost too many friends during the two wars and he was not about to let that happen again. So he had taken Mrs. O'Leary and stalked the Ghost Prince in the underworld. Nico had been stubborn, but Percy could be just as stubborn. He had sat on Nico's bed with his arms crossed and a pout on his face until, two days later, Nico's resolution had broken and he had yelled at Percy. About how much he was in love with the stubborn son of Poseidon. Nico feared rejection, so he had kept his feelings bottled up. It had been obvious to Percy in that moment that if he would reject the son of Hades, Nico would make sure that Percy would never be seeing him again. So even though Percy wasn't sure about his feelings or anything at that moment, he would rather try with Nico than losing a friend for good. Since then, the two of them had been secretly dating. And Percy was enjoying himself thoroughly. Nico truly loved him, whenever they were together, the Italian was practically worshiping his body, ensuring that Percy always knew he was cherished and loved and it was simply amazing and exactly what Percy needed after the cruelty of the wars and the deaths. It had been one of these few moments when life seemed perfect. But as always, his life tended to turn crappy as soon as it seemed good.

"Get off him! I will not have this!"

The loud, booming voice surprised both boys, causing them to bolt apart. Percy stared wide-eyed at his angry uncle who stood looming over them, a lightning bolt in his hand. The only thing keeping him from throwing the thing at the two teens were his two brothers, on either side of him one.

"Brother, this is hardly your business", growled Hades annoyed.

Percy blushed brightly and pulled the bedsheets tightly around his body. This was beyond awkward. His father and his two uncles, barking in on him and Nico having sex. Not to mention, one of the men was Nico's father. The son of Hades glared as he pushed Percy behind himself.

"What do you want?", asked Nico in a hostile voice.

"This union will not happen", growled Zeus dangerously, thunder rolling over the camp. "I will not have a child of Hades be with a child of Poseidon. Not you two, not with the tight bond your fathers have to you. You will never see each other again, or I will smite both of you."

There was a certain kind of hurt passing through Hades' eyes as he remembered the day he had lost Nico's mother. A certain fear to lose Nico. Because for all everyone loved to picture him as the bad guy, he still cared more about his children than most gods. He had been ready to take Bianca, Nico and their mother into the underworld to protect them from Zeus. He had aided Nico help and protection when he had first ran away from Camp Half-Blood. He had turned two blind eyes on Hazel's return to the mortal world. He could not allow for Nico to die over this, not after the boy had lived through two wars. Glaring demandingly at Poseidon, he made one thing clear. _This is your fault, fix it_. Hades had never hidden the fact that he hated Percy Jackson. Not just because the boy had gotten what his children could not – to live with his mother, to be the hero of not just the demigod camp, but also Olympus itself – but also for the heartache that brat had put Nico through. If Nico was to die because of Percy Jackson, then Hades would be frying Poseidon.

"There is no need to smite the kids for fooling around, brother", grunted Poseidon and took a deep breath, stepping forward. "Percy is just... enjoying his freedom before the wedding."

Percy stiffened significantly at that and stared wide-eyed at his dad. That was news to him, what wedding? His boyfriend turned to glare at him confused too, but all Percy could do was shrug.

"What are you talking about, brother?", asked Zeus, his voice quite obvious; _Don't test me_.

"I've never made it a secret that I want to know Percy at my side under the sea", replied Poseidon smoothly. "He will marry Triton and become his eternal consort to rule over Atlantis with him."

"What?"

Three voices at once, but they couldn't sound more different. Percy's voice was strangled, as his head was whirling with confused thoughts. Zeus' voice was surprised, yet somehow appreciating. But Nico's? He sounded betrayed and heartbroken. Poseidon heaved a sigh.

"Percy will marry Triton and he will join our ranks", declared Poseidon, not leaving any room for arguing. "This is how it is supposed to happen and you will not interfere with my realm, Zeus."

"The hero of Olympus a god", mused Zeus thoughtful, running his fingers through his beard. "I like it. Yes, he has been denying us two times now. That makes for a great deal. I can't wait for this wedding. Hera will turn it into the event of the millennium."

Zeus seemed so pleased with the idea of Percy becoming a god – perhaps because now he could turn this so that it would look as though Percy had never refused Zeus' generous offer to begin with. The king of gods had been more than offended when Percy had turned the offer down the first time and he had been downright furious the second time around. Not that Percy cared much for his uncle's temper at the moment. Worried, sea-green eyes turned toward Nico as the three gods left.

"N—Nico...", started Percy slowly, unsure where this was going, resting one hand on Nico's cheek.

"This...", chuckled Nico darkly and grabbed Percy's hand, guiding it to his lips to kiss it. "Feels an awful lot like Romeo and Juliet. Yet I think... dieing would be a far more merciful thing to do than having to watch you getting married to another man."

"Don't talk like that", frowned Percy upset. "We're not committing double-suicide."

"No plan of mine could ever include your death, Percy", whispered Nico and pulled Percy into what would be their very last kiss. "But know that I will _always_ love you, mio bello."

Tears welled up in his eyes at that. Nico would always be the only one to love him like that. How could his father make him marry _Triton_? Of all people above and below the sea? Poseidon could not possibly have chosen someone who was farther away from loving him!

/flashback|end\

"You're right", decided Percy in a soft voice as he sat up. "It's not father's fault. It's _yours_."

"Mine?", snorted Triton amused and stared up at his mate, resting his hands on the boy's hips. "Pray tell me, my love, how was this mess in any kind of way my fault? It was you who has been sharing a bed with that infatuating death brat and confronted Zeus with his biggest fear."

Zeus and fear in one sentence. Back during the wars that concept sounded ridiculous to him, but only then, Percy had realized that even Zeus was afraid. Afraid of an alliance between his brothers. And if Percy's and Nico's relationship would have continued, the brothers would have formed that bond he was fearing so very much. Nodding slowly, Percy rested his hands on Triton's chest.

"That may be true...", hummed Percy softly and cocked his head. "Yet it is all your fault, my king. If you had not been such a coward and told me of your feelings earlier, I would not have feared a loveless marriage on my wedding day. See, all your fault, my little coward."

"You have always managed to make me feel uncertain about things", huffed Triton with the slightest pout, his hands wandering around Percy's waist to pull the boy down into a kiss. "Yet you always also manage to make me feel stronger, my beautiful queen."

Smiling into their next kiss, Percy wrapped his arms around the broad neck of his mate. He preferred to call Triton his mate instead of his husband. Because their marriage had been a catastrophe to begin with. Starting with their horrible wedding day and the most horrid honeymoon Percy had ever pictured – because who wants to start a marriage with his new stepdaughters to get accustomed to the underwater world. He had not just dreaded that time, he had also felt the most uncomfortable possible back then. Everything had been awkward and he had hated it and longed to be back in Nico's arms. No, their life together had only started weeks after their human marriage, on the day they had joined the merfolk's mate-bond.

"Now tell me, how am I supposed to explain to our curious and nagging children how we got together without breaking their tender little hearts?", huffed Percy with a frown.

"You should tell them the truth, my love", hummed Triton curiously as he turned them around, pinning Percy to the mattress. "Tell them of our wedding day and how much you disliked it. Tell them about your time under the sea with our siblings and your stepdaughters. Tell them about how you fell in love with me and how the day we became mates was the happiest of your life."

"You're probably right...", frowned Percy thoughtful as Triton caught his wrists. "They're learning about the rest of our family tree from Bythos and Aphros and there are more horrible and cruel stories than our little misunderstanding there, eh?"

"It will be better if they learn the real story from you and not from their classes", agreed Triton, trailing kisses along the blue-skinned torso of his mate. "We are both gods, after all, and sooner or later, our story will find its way into their classrooms."

"You have a point", nodded Percy slowly, closing his eyes and arching into his mate's touch. "Okay. Wedding day tomorrow. But right now... I think I want to focus on you, my king."

"Little liar", whispered Triton with a smirk, biting and sucking on a perky, purple nipple. "You want me to focus on you. You're a little aficionado, my beloved mate."

Biting his lower lip, Percy grinned down at Triton cheekily, arching more into the touch, demanding Triton's attention back on his body. "Hush now, we both know you're obsessed with me anyway, you stalker. Don't think I can't feel your eyes on me every time I leave the palace. You're a little control-freak. I think we go together pretty well, wouldn't you agree?"

"I know better than to disagree with you", smirked Triton and stole another kiss. "Now be a good little sub and obey me. I told you I would be screwing your brains out tonight."

"Don't you always?", smiled Percy and gasped breathlessly as his mate's hands wandered his body.

He preferred to call Triton his mate and not his husband, because husbands were unfaithful, but mates were devoted to each other. It had been the idea of marrying Triton that had scared him all these years ago and it had been his mating with Triton that had made his life complete.

* * *

_Author's note: Did I mention the plot is a bit more complex than my Tritercy oneshots? Well, should be obvious, because otherwise this would be a oneshot too, eh? xD Anyway, no "meeting, falling in love, mating, having kids, the end". There needs to be more edges to this one! Next chapter will give a little insight into Triton's thoughts before the wedding announcement and after the wedding announcement, as well as the wedding itself. ;)_


	3. CONTEST WINNERS

Hello, my dear readers!

My contest (rules to be seen below) has reached its end and I finally managed to get the nominations done - Christmas was a lot of stress, so excuse the delay!

I must say, I was positively surprised that so many participated - and honestly, all stories were good! (As the dear authors may see in my reviews) So first of all, I want to present to you the entries, all of them - so you, my dear readers, have more Nicercy-resources than just my stories (alphabetical order):

beforeyouleavemetoday : s/9861543/1/Of-Love-and-WarCrispybaconlove : s/9904905/1/Third-Time-s-the-Charm  
DreamingSkye : s/9902764/1/Chasing-Dreams  
ipresentmyflotilla : s/9850989/1/All-We-Can-Hope-For  
Kairacahra1869 : s/9950769/2/Seven  
Lilac Demetrius : s/9851438/1/Marry-me  
MissVioletFlame : "Christmas Wish" (on wattpad, so look it up there or google; FFNet doesn't like links outside its site...)  
NicoDiAngeloLover7 : s/9871968/1/Dark-Shadows-Return  
NicoDiAngeloLover7 : s/9871990/1/One-Woman-s-Trash-is-Another-Man-s-Treasure  
. .27 : s/9863893/1/Drowning  
PercicoFanForever : s/9871314/1/Jelly-beans  
StackofStories : s/9971150/1/Shadow-s-Damsel  
starlightfall 101 : s/9903663/1/As-Long-as-We-re-Together  
StillFallingAngel : s/9906935/1/Life-of-a-Carrier  
StillFallingAngel : s/9909568/1/Nico-and-his-Neko  
teenbooks4eva : s/9881129/1/Nicercy

Read them all - and leave reviews for those you like, because an author needs motivation and I for my part need more Nicercy, so show them how great they did. ;)

However, a contest has winners. That's the thing about them. And I am a total sucker for making many people happy, so instead of three winners, I decided to reward the three - in my opinion - best oneshots as well as the three - also in my sole opinion - best multiple chapter stories (albeit that of course is harder because in that short time, it's hard posting more than one chapter, but I judged the plot already revealed, the world presented, the character interactions, the writing itself of course, well, just so you know). Mostly so because I haven't even expected to get more than five entries, to be honest. So, with so many people slaving away on my demand and giving me my needed shots of my favorite drug, there are more rewards. Sadly enough, I can't let them all be winners, even though I wanted to, and I had a really hard time narrowing it down. But enough rambling, here are the winners!

The three winning oneshots are: "Nico and his Neko" by StillFalling Angel, "Christmas Wish" by MissVioletFlame and "Shadow's Damsel" by StackofStories! Congratulations!

The three winning multiple-chapter stories are: "All We Can Hope For" by ipresentmyflotilla, "Of Love and War" by beforeyouleavemetoday and "Third Time's the Charm" by Crispybaconlove! Congratulations!

So, I am certainly going to do that shit again, this was fun and the entries were all awesome! On this merry note, I wish you all a happy New Year (in a couple of hours, but that's the same). ;)

Greetings, Phoe

* * *

First of all, I'm sorry that this is not a new chapter! But this is me, starting a contest.

I think the most important thing about a contest is always the **prize**, isn't it? So here's what you can win if you're one of the top-three;

Is there ANYTHING you ever wanted to happen in any of my multiple-chapter stories? Anything, really. Like – let me give you a couple of examples I could think of – the foursome between Ethan, alternate!Nico, Nico and Percy in Leo's World „All the Percybilities" happening after all, or some father-son bonding between Percy and Poseidon back in the day or maybe a version where Luke, Octavian and Nico decide to share Percy in „Welcome to Olympus High", an alternate turn where Jason and Nico stay that very first night and actually get to have Percy in the Purple Oyster in „The Most Sparkling Diamond", that one of the characters remembers something specific from the real world in „The Dream of a Normal Life" and tries to deal with that, a specific constellation of the crew taking Leo or Percy or both in „A Tale of Demons and Pirates", a certain constellation of gods that you always wanted to see with Percy but that has not yet shared Percy like that in my „Lover of Olympus"-series, maybe more input about the younger di Angelos or a flashback to how Sam, Trend and Sander were as younger teens in „Chasing Fireflies", something awkward that needs to happen in „The Daughters of Triton" like a jealous confrontation between Nico and Triton. But those are only examples I could think of. I'm sure you guys can think of more, I've gotten enough reviews concerning 'Aw, I wanted XYZ to happen', after all.

Now to the contest **rules**!

It's actually pretty simple. I want **Nicercy**. Write a oneshot, or multiple-chapter story if you're up to it, length doesn't matter, is can be fluff or smut or both. The only rule; It has to be Nicercy. Not Percico. I may trust my readers to know the difference, but still, let me get this straight for the protocol; top!Nico, bottom!Percy. Yes, it doesn't have to include sex, but such things are always to be seen in their interactions too. No whiny, emo Nico whose too busy sitting in a corner, crying because he's not accepted in camp and oh-so lonely (I sometimes wonder why all Percico stories I come across seem to include this plotline...).

You can write more than one story, you can decide if it's AU or not, if it's smutty or not, if it's long or not. All you have to do is write it and send me a link **until Christmas Eve** and if you're the author of one of the three that I enjoyed most, then you get to request something that either happens in the canonical plotline of one of my stories or will be, because of too much alteration from said plotline, be put as a sidestory.

What do you say? Do I have you attention? ;)

I hope I'll get some of you to join in. Because I think FFNet is lacking good Nicercy stories and I've read stories from some of my readers that were brilliant and made me question why not more people dare to write and post. So this is me, encouraging others to write Nicercy!

Greetings, Phoe

(PS: I know I'm slow with the updates these days, but it's pre-Christmas stress in university. Expect more once Christmas is closer. Hence the deadline for this contest)


	4. The Day of their Wedding

PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || The Daughters of Triton || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: The Daughters of Triton – The Family of the Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, human-turned-merman, mating, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Triton/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Paul/Sally, Tyson/Ella, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Triton, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Proteus, Benthesikyme, Cymopoleia, Rhode, Triteia, Calliste, Pallas, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Hades, Persephone

Own Characters: Attina, Fabius, Alana, Aquata, Arista, Adella, Andrina, Ariel

Summary: The princesses of Atlantis come to their mother to ask how their parents had come together. Now Percy has to explain to his children how he had turned into a merman, how he had slowly gotten closer to Triton and how he had in the end become the queen of Atlantis. The children develop a liking for the bedtime stories of their mother, as every night, Percy reveals another part of his past and his way to the throne of Atlantis and merman-hood.

**The Daughters of Triton**

_The Family of the Sea_

_Chapter 2: The Day of their Wedding_

Triton hummed contently where he was resting on his bed in post-orgasmic bliss, his fingers running through the soft hair of his gorgeous mate. An amused smile laid on his lips as he observed the sleeping beauty in his arms, exhausted after last night's activities.

"Daddy? Mommy? Are you awake?", asked a soft and reluctant voice.

"Your mother is still asleep, Fabius. But come in, my boy", replied Triton.

His only son sneaked into the bedroom and swam up to their bed, crash-landing against Triton's other side. A content smile laid on Triton's lips as he had his arms around his two favorite boys. His mate and his son. The shy, blonde boy snuggled up to the king, reaching out for his mother too.

"Daddy? Was what mommy told us yesterday true?", asked Fabius with his big, azure-blue eyes.

"Do you doubt your mother?", asked Triton sharply, raising one eyebrow.

"He's no good liar", mumbled the blonde thoughtful and shook his head. "I think he fibbed."

"Me too! Me too!", exclaimed the excited voice of Fabius' older sister.

The green-skinned mermaid hastily joined them in bed, staring with her wide, sea-green eyes at her father, demanding the truth. Attina always amused Triton, she was very demanding and had a very good gut-instinct. He knew she was a good heir to his throne.

"We're older than the others! You can tell us the truth! We can handle it!", declared Attina firmly.

"You may be right", nodded Triton slowly. "Very well. What your mother told you was a half-truth, to spare your feelings. He... didn't desire to marry me when our father first arranged this marriage for us. Neither did I, yet out of different reasons, I suppose. But let me start at the beginning...

/flashback\

"Poseidon! You can not be serious with this! It's an outrage", exclaimed Amphitrite irritated.

"I have to agree with mother there. Perseus is not fit to join our immortal family", agreed her son.

"Proteus, keep out of this", warned Poseidon with a glare at the male.

Proteus gritted his teeth where he was sitting to Poseidon's right. The tall, strong merman gripped his staff with the seal of Poseidon harder as he tried to refrain from objecting his father. His orange-tinted skin turned a slight red in anger, his tails whipping wildly. His eyes turned over to his younger brother next to him, who was eerily silent on the topic. Triton had his green-skinned arms crossed over his chest, staring at the table instead of their father.

"I think it's a lovely idea", interjected a purple-skinned mermaid with lush black locks framing her body, a cheeky smirk on her lips. "Perseus proved himself in the wars. He deserves godhood."

"Benthesikyme, stay out of this", growled Amphitrite this time.

"I'm not sure why we're here anyway", sighed Rhode, the yellow-skinned mermaid to Benthesikyme's right. "Father has set his mind and mother will oppose him. Whatever we say will fall on deaf ears anyway. The only one who may have an opinion that may matter, stays silent."

"Yes, brother dearest", agreed the last in their round, Cymopoleia. "What are your thoughts on the matter? Do you wish for Perseus to become your wife? Your _mate_?"

There was an edge to her voice as the goddess of violent storms tipped her fingers onto the table top and stared at Triton with a challenge in her eyes. Triton returned Cymopoleia's glare and grunted.

"Like Rhode said, father has set his mind on this", replied Triton neutrally.

"See? The boy is reasonable!", exclaimed Poseidon pleased and nodded his head.

"He is however not fitted to become my mate", continued Triton flatly.

"See? The boy is reasonable!", smirked Amphitrite back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me speak. Both of you!", grunted Triton annoyed. "Perseus has been raised in the mortal world. If he is to join me as my queen, he will need to get accustomed to the ways of our people first. His own customs will be valuable to him too, though. We will pull through with this wedding and then I want him send away – mother, let me continue! - to be taught the way of merpeople. He needs to know of how important a matebond is before we consume our mating."

"Sounds fair enough", agreed Rhode thoughtful, twirling her golden locks.

"Sounds boring", complained Cymopoleia annoyed.

"Sounds like a lot of fun", grinned Benthesikyme delighted.

"Sounds like a lot of headaches for me", muttered Proteus displeased.

"Well, _that_ sounds as though we're all agreeing", snorted Triton with one raised eyebrow. "Tell the demigods to prepare the mortal wedding. And call for my daughters."

"Your daughters?", asked Amphitrite slowly, surprised.

"If Perseus is to become my mate and queen, he will have to get to meet his stepdaughters. I want for Triteia, Calliste and Pallas to introduce Perseus to the merfolk ways of life", decided Triton. "If they fail to get along and if Perseus fails to adjust to being a merman, then there will be no mating ceremony and this marriage will only be on paper and for the purpose of gaining godhood for him and appeasing you, father. That is my decision and it is final."

/flashback|end\

...It was a tough decision, but the only one I could think of", continued Triton. "Your mother had been raised with mortal beliefs and traditions. I couldn't take him to become my eternal mate without making sure that he understood the difference between our cultures."

"But he did? I mean, of course he did! He's our mommy now", concluded Fabius.

"Of course he did", agreed Triton and laughed amused. "But it was still a long way to go..."

"And our half-sisters helped him?", asked Attina attentively.

"I wouldn't call it help", groaned a tired voice beside them.

"Did we wake you, my love?", asked Triton softly and leaned over to kiss Percy.

"You weren't exactly trying to tune it down", muttered Percy and sat up, ruffling his hair. "And you two, why aren't you in your beds? It surely is too early for you to be so... awake."

"We wanted to hear more of the story! And daddy told us", grinned Fabius proudly.

"Your children drive me crazy", moaned Percy tired and snuggled up to Triton again.

"I think they got that from their mother", noted Triton with a slight teasing to his voice.

"Stop being boring adults", complained Attina, her arms crossed demandingly.

"Yes! Tell us of your wedding day! The _truth_", nodded Fabius with begging eyes.

"Your turn, my beloved", smirked Triton and got comfortable, caressing Percy's hair.

"It's too early for this", mumbled Percy with a pout, hiding his face in Triton's chest, eying his begging children. "Okay, fine... Our wedding was not... a Disney moment and it was certainly not the happiest day in my life. Most the time, I was being furious and angry and a pouting brat, because your grandpa had separated me from my... lover of the time. Nico."

"Uncle Nico?!", exclaimed Fabius and Attina wide-eyed.

"Yes, _uncle_ Nico", muttered Triton with a dark glare, hating that this man was still part of his mate's life. "Your mother had not always made wise choices, you see."

"Thank you, love", grunted Percy with a warning glare. "Anyway, it was the day of our wedding...

/flashback\

"P—Percy? Are you ready? They're awaiting you...", asked the soft voice of Hazel.

The daughter of Pluto looked beautiful in the black and silvery bridesmaiden dress as she entered the Poseidon cabin, a uncertain look in her golden eyes. Seeing her made Percy long for Nico, which in turn made him sob slightly. Annabeth and Piper helped him up and guided him out. He was more than unwilling to cooperate, feeling as though he was on the way to his execution. For a split second, he regretted not having suggested a double-suicide for him and Nico. Then they could be together in Elysium at least. The thought was ridiculous though and he shook his head. He would never leave those who loved him like that. It was just the suddenness of the situation and the overwhelming despair that made the idea so tempting. Gritting his teeth, he straightened his posture and freed himself from the girls' grasps. If he was to face this, he would not face it looking weak.

The wedding was in the smallest of circles at Camp Half-Blood. Frank, Leo and Chris stood dressed in suits, Frank having one arm wrapped around Leo's waist. Piper, Clarisse and Hazel were the bridesmaiden, while Annabeth was his maid of honor, his witness to the wedding. Reyna couldn't make it because they couldn't leave Camp Jupiter without a praetor at all. And Jason was in the underworld, being a good friend to Nico and emptying all booze in the palace most likely. At the altar stood Hera, grinning broadly. A very pleased Zeus and a worried Chiron were the only ones aside from the family of the sea to attend the wedding. Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite – one very pleased, the other a picture of displeasure. There were four others, four gods Percy had never met, but judging by their odd skin-colors, they most likely were merpeople, just like Triton. Three females – one yellow-skinned with golden curls, one purple-skinned with black curls and one red-skinned with a mop of short, ginger hair – and a very displeased male with orange skin. It was the one standing next to Hera that worried Percy. Triton. Albeit, he had to admit it, the god looked handsome in a suit and with legs. Still, the green tint to his skin was fairly odd and hard to get used to. Percy took a deep breath as he walked down the aisle. It felt more like the way to his execution than to his future husband. He wisely kept his eyes trained on the ground, tuning everything out. He was aware that the only chance to escape this wedding was to be blasted by Zeus and he would not force his mother and friends through this heartache. So he remained silent and waited, until that fearful moment when everybody looked at him expectantly.

"I... do...", whispered Percy shallowly, still staring on the ground.

"Then you may kiss your bride now, Lord Triton", announced Hera.

And oh how much Percy hated her in that moment for calling him the _bride_ like he was just some girl. He was the greatest hero that had ever fought for the gods and now they were emasculating him like that! Not enough that they were forcing him into this marriage! His spiteful thoughts were interrupted by the soft touch of lips upon his own. A gasp escaped him in surprise when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flushed against a muscular chest. This was _nice_. He wouldn't have thought Triton to be capable of such tender touch. And even less so that he would be such a good kisser. Against his consent, his body leaned into the caress.

"If I may say so", whispered Triton's rough voice as they parted. "You look lovely."

"T—Thanks", muttered Percy, unsure how to react to that.

/flashback|end\

...And that is the story of our first kiss. Not very Disney-like, eh?", concluded Percy.

"But daddy made you a compliment!", pointed Fabius out, frowning at his mother.

"Yes!", agreed Attina with a determined nod. "Because daddy loves mommy."

"That he does, did and always will", nodded Triton, looking fondly at his mate.

Percy blushed furiously as he folded himself small and cocked his head while staring at his beloved husband and mate. He knew, now. Back then, during their wedding day, he had not known of Triton's desires and even after the wedding, he would not have thought them to be true.

"What happened then? After you got married?", asked Attina with wide, curious eyes.

"Enough for now. Go and get ready for breakfast. Your uncle Nico will come over", chided Percy, ushering the two children out of the room. "And wake your siblings while you're at it!"

The two had right away forgotten about their pressing questions, instead eager to tell their siblings that their beloved uncle would drop by. Percy heaved a relieved sigh and sagged back against Triton's chest, the two-tailed merman chuckling amused as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and placed his chin on the smaller one's shoulder.

"Not ready yet to tell them about your highly exciting honeymoon?", asked Triton.

Percy only grunted in reply and buried his head in the crook of Triton's neck. The wedding had been quite the exhausting ordeal for him, the feast one long suffering of jibes from his newly found siblings and the pitying glances from his friends. He hadn't paid too much attention at all, to be honest. Most of the time, he had seized his new husband up and down...

/flashback\

Percy sat timidly, his back straight, his eyes cast down onto the table while he slowly poked the food on his plate, only half listening to the conversations all around him. He just wanted to get all of this over with. Once the guests would leave, so would he. Or at least, so he had been told by his father. He was to leave with his new husband. Leave the mortal world.

"I don't like you like this", grunted Triton next to him irritated.

"You don't like me at all", spat Percy irritated and lifted his gaze to glare at him.

"That's much better", chuckled the older god with one arched eyebrow. "You're not that timid and obedient. You're a wild and raw force, one that knocked Kronos and Gaia themselves back. Don't just sit there and eat everything up and accept it so submissively."

"What else am I supposed to do?", snarled the former demigod cynically. "Just because I'm a god now and Zeus can't smite me anymore, he can still damn Nico. And I won't risk that."

"The lover who brought this upon you", acknowledged Triton, pausing. "Do you love him?"

"I care deeply for him", replied Percy lowly. "He's a good and loyal friend."

Triton nodded in acceptance. If Percy were to be in love, he would not even consider pulling through with the mating. There was no reason to force the boy into such things then. Heaving a sigh, Triton rested his hand upon Percy's, causing the boy to look at him doe-eyed.

"I promise you, I will treat you right", whispered Triton honestly and careful with his choice of words. "However you should at least try not to be that bitter. This was not my fault, so stop glaring at me as though I am to be held responsible for your 'certain doom'."

Biting his lips in guilt, Percy nodded. He knew that Triton was most likely just as forced into this situation as he was. The merman was probably the only one close to understanding how he felt.

"I'm sorry. You're right", nodded Percy slowly. "If anything, we should work together."

He was aware that he would be to spend eternity with this man – the least he could and should do was to try and get along with Triton. It would make eternity more bearable on the long run.

"I'm glad you see reason", smiled Triton. "And I hope you will get along with my daughters."

"Your... daughters...?", asked Percy slowly, staring surprised and wide-eyed.

"The daughters of Triton", chuckled the merman with a nearly mischievous glint in his eyes (one that went right down to Percy's groin and wasn't that a disturbing thing?). "Disney didn't just come up with the idea of giving me a set of daughters, Perseus."

"You have... daughters? I'm a stepdad?", grunted Percy disturbed.

"Stepmom", smirked Triton, a certain teasing edge to his voice. "But don't worry, they're not small children anymore. They are thousands of years old themselves. I don't need you to babysit them. If anything, the other way around would be the case."

"You're going to send your daughter after me to supervise me?", questioned Percy a bit hostile.

"Nothing like that", reassured Triton, lifting his hands in a sign of surrender. "But you are to live in the sea. In a culture that is entirely different from anything you're used to. I asked my daughters kindly to take care of you and teach you so you will not feel left out or like an outsider."

"That is... very kind thinking of you", admitted Percy and blushed faintly, embarrassed by his hostile deductions. "I suppose... it would make me feel less awkward when I am to be introduced to Atlantis as its new... co-ruler? Oh gods, that's where it starts. I don't even know what I am..."

"You are to be the queen of Atlantis", replied Triton with a soft smile. "But that is not who you are just yet. Our bond needs to be forged in the ways of my people for it to be accepted by them."

"You mean our wedding doesn't mean anything?", frowned Percy highly confused.

"It happened to appease uncle Zeus and to make this formal for _your_ side", answered the older god. "But we will not consummate our marriage until you know what being married by merman-standards truly means. And for you to learn about these customs, I have asked my daughters to take you with them to our summer reside where they can teach you without any disturbance."

All Percy could do was nod, because really, what else was he supposed to do? He would give up his mortality and he would give up his humanity. Soon he would be a merman and surely, it would be wise to learn what being a merman would entail to begin with. Still, the notion of spending time alone with his stepdaughters was a little unsettling.

/flashback|end\

"_Perseus_", growled the demanding voice of his mate, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, my love?", grinned Percy sheepishly, staring up at the merman who was looming over him with a hungry expression in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I suppose my mind is... places these days."

"I asked you why you just told our children that 'uncle Nico' would be visiting."

Percy's grin widened as he heard the jealous edge to Triton's voice and saw the pout on his mate's face. Laughing delighted, he rested his hands on Triton's chest and leaned up to peck his lips.

"I love when you're jealous of Nico", grinned Percy and kissed Triton again.

"I hate that you always invite that useless dead brat over", grunted Triton, very much pouting. "And I hate that he _still_ calls you his love with that disgusting accent of his."

"Triton", sighed the younger son of Poseidon a little exhausted and stood. "Nico is my friend and after all the heartache I caused him, I owe him that much. I worry for him. Since our wedding, he had scarcely left the underworld _at all_. Only on my or Hazel's demands and even then only every couple of months. It's not healthy for a demigod to live in the underworld all the time. So if my call is what it takes to get him out of that depressing cave, then let me call him, will you?"

"Your heart is too big and kind", sighed Triton and came to stand behind Percy, kissing his shoulder. "It is what I love about you most. Still... why does that have to include _di Angelo_?"

"Because I broke his heart. I don't want to break his spirit too", whispered Percy, unusually dark.

Triton turned away, deciding to give his mate a bit more privacy. He liked to tease his faithful lover about the brat that was still in love with Percy, but whenever the mood turned dark, Triton refrained from saying anything else. He knew how guilty Percy felt for what Nico had gone through.

/break\

Somewhere in the underworld was a very pleased Nico, spread all over his broad bed, sweat glistering on his body as the room was filled with the scent of sex. His lover laid half on top of him, arms folded beneath his chin so his sea-green eyes could stare attentively at Nico.

"But you promise to return to me as soon as possible?", asked the boy softly.

"Yes, mio amore", nodded Nico. "Spend some time with my father while I'm gone, Percy."

* * *

_Author's note: You didn't think I would break Nico's heart, did you? Next chapter will have the very logical and awesome explanation as to who/"what" Nico is sleeping with (and let me be frank, I'm a bloody genius) and some teasing and bonding between real!Percy and Nico, as well as a highly jealous Triton! ;)_


	5. The Secret of Nico di Angelo

PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || The Daughters of Triton || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: The Daughters of Triton – The Family of the Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, human-turned-merman, mating, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Triton/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Paul/Sally, Tyson/Ella, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Triton, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Proteus, Benthesikyme, Cymopoleia, Rhode, Triteia, Calliste, Pallas, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Hades, Persephone

Own Characters: Attina, Fabius, Alana, Aquata, Arista, Adella, Andrina, Ariel

Summary: The princesses of Atlantis come to their mother to ask how their parents had come together. Now Percy has to explain to his children how he had turned into a merman, how he had slowly gotten closer to Triton and how he had in the end become the queen of Atlantis. The children develop a liking for the bedtime stories of their mother, as every night, Percy reveals another part of his past and his way to the throne of Atlantis and merman-hood.

**The Daughters of Triton**

_The Family of the Sea_

_Chapter 3: The Secret of Nico di Angelo_

"Where's my favorite nephew?"

"Uncle Nico! Uncle Nico! You came!", exclaimed Fabius excitedly and swam up to the Italian.

Nico was standing in the throne-room, his arms spread for Fabius to crash right into his chest. The boy was amazing, Nico had to admit that. All of Percy's children were, but that came with being Percy's, he supposed. Fabius nearly suffocated him in a bear-hug that he eagerly returned.

Percy smiled sadly from where he was sitting on his throne, watching his only son with Nico. Their eyes only met for a brief moment and what he saw in those dark eyes knocked the air out of him, even after all these years the love Nico held for him was still so strong. Percy staid back, waiting until Nico and Fabius left. Just as every time, Percy slowly swam over to the balcony and came to stand there, simply watching how Nico played with the eight heirs of Atlantis. Once every month, every first Saturday of the month, Nico would come and visit the underwater palace. Percy was aware that by making Nico promise this, he had brought the son of Hades much pain. But what Nico was doing wasn't exactly healthy either after all. Ever since Percy's marriage to Triton, Nico was barely leaving the underworld at all. Only on Hazel's demands – and even she needed much bribing and begging – and on Percy's pleas. Percy knew it was cruel of him to force Nico to visit, but he couldn't watch how Nico cut all ties and drew back like that.

"You have the potential to become a great stalker, mio amore", noted Nico amused. "Though you need to stop daydreaming and focus more if you want to be good."

"Says the master stalker from the shadows?", chuckled Percy and turned around.

Hours must have passed. They always did. The son of Poseidon just stood on the balcony, watching his children and his former lover play while mulling over his wrongs and deeds. He didn't even notice the passing time, then again, godhood had made time quite the different concept to him.

"Nico-", started Percy softly, hopping up to sit on the balustrade of the balcony.

"Yes, yes, we have reached that part of the day again", nodded Nico solemnly. "The one where you tell me to not be such a loner and that there are plenty other fishes in the sea aside from you and that it's time for me to 'let you go' and move on, because I deserve happiness, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Aside from that impersonal ending, yes", nodded the Sea God gravely, grabbing Nico's hand. "And the fish-analogy. I mean, seriously? That was the lamest pun in the history of puns."

"But it made you smile", smirked Nico knowingly, resting one hand on Percy's cheeks. "Gods, I love your smile so much. It can light up a whole room. The whole ocean even."

"Nico, please. Try taking me serious", sighed Percy with an upset frown. "I care about you."

"And I love you", replied the son of Hades seriously. "I've always loved you and I will always love you. It's the only reason why I follow your call, even though you make me watch _this_. You, with another man, with your children, being... happy without me. You're cruel, my love, but know that I do cherish your happiness. I obey your demands every time and come here, even though here is the last place on Earth where I want to be. So please tell me, is it truly asking too much that you drop it? It's my life and it's my decision with who I want to spend it and where."

"Of course it is!", exclaimed Percy wide-eyed. "I don't want to force anything on you. I just... I care about you and I want to know that you're happy. That you have what I have. T—That you're loved the way you deserve to be loved. Nico..."

Heaving a sigh, Nico grabbed both Percy's hands and brought them up to his mouth so he could kiss the Sea Queen's knuckles. "Promise me not to tell anyone ever. Not your husband-mate-king, not your father or anyone at all. You need to swear it on the Riv—No, you need to swear it on your mother's life, Percy. You can not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

Blinking a couple of times, Percy found himself nodding slowly. Nico knew that Sally was still the most important person in his life, so making him swear on her life, this must be serious.

"I—I swear, Nico. You can trust me", whispered Percy softly.

"This is not about trust. If this were about trust, I would have told you twelve years ago", laughed Nico with a bitter edge to his voice. "This is about breaking ancient laws, Percy. Knowing will pull you into this. But... I get tired of this. Of being here and seeing you with those big, sad eyes, even though you should be completely happy. Because _I_ am completely happy."

"I don't care about laws. You know I've never been someone to follow rules", chuckled Percy with a slightly playful note to his voice. "Show me. Tell me. Whatever it takes. I want to know. We're not lovers anymore, but you're my best friend, Nico. You are the only one that will stay around."

Nico smiled cynically at that. He had taken godhood for himself. After Percy's wedding, Nico had marched up to the Olympian council and demanded godhood. The Seven had been rewarded after the Giant War, but _everybody_ – the Seven, the other demigods, the gods themselves – was aware that without Nico's help, without his guidance and shadow-traveling and connections and control over the dead, without Nico, the Seven wouldn't have succeeded. The gods could not deny him as he demanded to be rewarded too, to be offered the same as the other heroes. He was mainly Hades' right hand now, helping him with the aftermaths of the Giant War, the chaos it had wrecked on the underworld. He also helped Thanatos with the Doors of Death. His official title was Guard of Tartarus, and wasn't it just painfully ironic in a way.

"Well, don't freak out", warned Nico as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and shadow-traveled them back to the underworld. "Percy, meet... well, Percy."

The merman had changed his shape back to human once he noticed his surroundings. A little wobbly on his legs – he truly wasn't used to those two anymore – Percy clung to Nico and looked around. He remembered Nico's chambers from countless encounters. What did come as a surprise was the young man laying on the bed, munching donuts with blue frosting. Wide, sea-green eyes stared up at him and Nico, the boy cocking his head curiously.

"Nico. I'm not in for a threesome, not even with myself", warned the boy sternly.

"That's... impossible... How is this possible...?", asked Percy in awe and walked up to the bed.

"He's you. Or you are him. But not really. Let's say up to the point where you fell into Tartarus, you two are the exact same. From then on? Two different people. Sit down, it's a longer story", advised Nico and sat down himself, cradling the still donuts eating Percy in his lap who eagerly leaned against him. "It started after your mating to Triton, when Poseidon went all proud grandpa and announced at the next council that you were... pregnant... I hit rock-bottom. I had been keeping it together relatively... okay, not good, but I was still functioning. I kind of shot down once I learned that you were pregnant. I started drinking and stopped doing anything else. It wasn't pretty. Hazel and you weren't the only ones worried. My dad, even Persephone, they were... concerned. My father decided when it was enough and he interfered. In his very own, unique way, you could say...

/flashback\

"Okay, that's enough moping! Get out of your bed, brat!", declared Hades annoyed.

"Father", warned Nico, his hand sticking out from beneath the covers and grabbing the half-empty bottle of wine. "Just leave it alone. I'm in the middle of being miserable here."

"Yeah. I can see that. It's not a good look on you", snorted Hades and threw something at him.

"Ouch! What was that?", grunted Nico irritated and grabbed the hard metal object that had just hit his forehead. "What did you throw your keys at me for? Want to lock me out?"

"I actually had a different plan", muttered Hades softly and sat down on Nico's bed, his back hunched. "I know this pity-party you're celebrating here. I was the exact same after I first met your stepmother, you know? I wanted her so bad, but I didn't know how."

"You suggesting that I kidnap Percy and force-feed him pomegranates?", asked Nico wide-eyed.

"I got away with doing that with Persephone, but that was thousands of years ago and Persephone is not exactly Perseus. She is a minor goddess of little value to Olympus – don't tell her I said that or I will suffer. But Perseus is the greatest hero ever seen. And he is legally mated to the king of mermen. This would bring you and me the wrath of Olympus and war with the merfolk", replied Hades and shook his head. "No. That is something I can not allow, Nico. But I have a different proposal for you. The question however is; How much do you love him?"

"More than my life", was the fast answer, dark eyes serious and heart-broken.

"Enough to go through Tartarus again?", asked Hades seriously. "Enough to break every law? Enough to make him fall in love with you all over again? Enough to mend a broken mind?"

"What are you talking about, father?", asked Nico cautiously, looking his dad up and down.

"Creatures that don't belong to the underworld are not meant to visit Tartarus. Demigods are not meant to make it out of there alive. You managed because you're my son, a child of the underworld with a strong connection to the dark chasms. It's why we pronounced you the Guard of Tartarus. But others, like Perseus and his little blonde bimbo, they were not meant to be there. Tartarus doesn't like intruders and he likes to keep a... trophy, you could say."

"What kind of trophy? Just spill it, dad!", urged Nico on, frowning annoyed.

"A shard of their selves. A fraction of their souls", answered Hades solemnly. "You're a god now, Nico. A god of the underworld – of Tartarus. You can sense souls. If anyone can find the fragments and raise them to full souls, it's you. The fraction of soul, it _is_ Perseus, but also not. The two souls share every memory up to Tartarus, but that is where they split. He will have no memories of anything you did with Percy Jackson. If – and that in itself is a big if – you manage to raise the shard into a full soul, this boy will be broken. He is Percy Jackson. A Percy Jackson that had been abandoned by everyone, because that is what he will remember. That he spend a year in Tartarus, without anyone caring for him. If you bring him back, you will have to mend his mind and heart. I can't promise you that he will ever love you, or that he will even just trust you, but you can take his soul and accompany it through the Doors, like you brought back Hazel."

"That's why you gave me the keys", noted Nico seriously. "You want me to..."

"Oh no, no, no", grunted Hades and shook his head. "I don't want you to do anything aside from stopping with the moping. I'm offering you a chance and albeit it will be straining, hard and frustrating, it is a chance. Take it or leave it."

"H—How could I leave it?", snorted Nico with a hollow laughter. "You just told me there is part of the boy I love stuck in Tartarus. Has been stuck there for a year. Even if he'll never love me, I will not abandon Percy, not even a part of him. I'll rescue him, even if it means returning to Tartarus."

/flashback|end\

...And just because I'm the Guard of Tartarus doesn't mean I particularly enjoy going into Tartarus", ended Nico softly. "But I couldn't turn away, not after what my father had told me."

"Nico explained it to me", piped Nico's Percy in, staring at his other self. "Well, after years. After I got around to actually talk... He explained what I am. What you are. What you were to him. What I am to him. He took care of me. Was always there for me. Waited for me. He's mine. My savior."

The Sea God gulped as he stared into his other self's eyes. They were broken, so much worse than his own after Tartarus. A year. Percy couldn't picture that. He had barely survived the few days down there. Then again, Nico had said this Percy used to be a shard of soul. Maybe that had made it at least a little easier? No, nothing about Tartarus was easy. But still, somehow the soul-shard had managed to stay alive. His eyes weren't just shattered though, they were mend.

"You... fixed him", frowned Percy surprised, cocking his head. "He spend a year in Tartarus a—and you coaxed him back to... mental health... b—but... how? Why? I don't..."

"I love you, Percy Jackson. I love you more than my own life", answered Nico honestly, his arms around his lover, but his eyes fixed on the god. "I've spend the last twelve years down here, every single day, every single hour, doing everything in my powers to help him. I made deals with Mania and Dionysus, I listened and held him and told him over and over again how much I love him. Until he slowly started believing me, until he slowly got better. That's the reason I scarcely leave the underworld, because I have _everything_ I need right here, in my room. And because I don't like leaving him alone for too long. He's still not completely okay."

"I'm right here, jerk", huffed Nico's Percy amused and hit the Italian's arm playfully before turning toward the Sea God. "But Nico is right. I'm not completely okay. I get... worried. When he's not around. I have some... abandonment-issues. When he's not close, I get the fear that he won't return to me. That he'll leave me again. But so far, he always came back to me. Because he loves me."

There was a sincere and happy smile on the former soul-shard's lips as he leaned up and kissed the son of Hades softly. The ruler over Atlantis cocking his head curiously. It was interesting to watch himself and Nico like that. He could see the love radiating off them.

"I can see it", whispered Percy, nearly wistfully. "If dad wouldn't have come, if I wouldn't have mated with Triton, if... I would have had more time with you, I would have learned to love you."

"You did. Not you-you, but him-you", answered Nico softly, caressing his lover's hair. "It's why I still look at you with the same love, because I still love you. It's hard to look at you and not see him, not see the boy I share my bed and heart with. So... You see, I still love you, but I moved on from you. I... wanted to tell you, for so long now, but... knowing this gets you involved and if this ever reaches Zeus, you will be in just as much trouble. I never wanted this for you. Still, I am so tired of the sadness in your eyes because you think I'm alone. I'm not."

"And you? Are you alone?", asked Percy seriously and turned to the shard of his soul.

"What do you mean?", grunted Nico's Percy confused. "I have my Nico."

"But aside from him, I mean", laughed the Sea God amused. "If you're kept a secret – and I do understand the need for this – that means you're alone, or do you have any friends?"

"I like Mania. She's fun", hummed the ghost-turned-Percy thoughtful, tilting his head. "And Thanatos. He's gorgeous. I like watching him work out. And Hades and Persephone, of course! But Demeter is a little over-bearing, as long as she doesn't have Annie around..."

"W—What?", sputtered the ruler over Atlantis wide-eyed and completely confused.

"I've never gotten along well with Annabeth Chase, but do you really think I would only rescue your soul-shard and leave her rotting in Tartarus?", snorted Nico with one cocked eyebrow. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a heartless bastard, Perseus."

"I know that! I just... What was that about Demeter?", frowned Triton's mate.

"Well, she got... irritated with me, because I had rescued Annabeth's soul, but I only truly dedicated my care to Percy", murmured the son of Hades, looking mildly guilty. "Annabeth became kind of Demeter's project. She doesn't like the underworld much anyway. I'm not sure if they're in love or just really good friends, but Demeter helped Annabeth through this."

"So... You have Nico and you have your own Annabeth?", smiled the Sea God with soft eyes. "I think you have everything you need then. Just one more question. What's your... status? I mean, are you like Hazel, back from the dead and human again, or what?"

"I'm immortal", shrugged the Percy sprawled all over Nico with a grin. "I mean, technically speaking, I'm a ghost with a body. And due to eating lots and lots of underworld food, I'm bound to the underworld. And no one can die in the underworld, duh. So... I'm immortal."

"My secret, eternal, little consort", murmured the Italian softly, kissing Percy's nose.

"Wow. Okay, so, this is me, being totally overwhelmed", muttered the Sea God and shook his head. "I think I've seen enough. Heard enough. Can you... bring me back home? And... I'll still see you next month, right? Even if you're happy, I... care. I don't want to miss my best friend in my life. And my kids are kind of fond of you too, you know. So... you'll keep coming around, yes?"

"Wouldn't want nine pairs of puppy-eyes turned on me", smiled Nico amused. "I'll keep coming around, if you promise me to lay off me. No more trying to set me up with merboys – seriously, you were singing 'Kiss the Girl' the last time you introduced me to one."

"Okay. Yes. Of course", nodded Percy embarrassed. "Uh... Sorry about that. And the other times."

The son of Hades just snorted in amusement before getting up. He placed a last kiss on his lover's nose before pulling the other god into a hug to shadow-travel them back to the underwater palace. Percy stayed on the bed for another short moment, his head cocked, a thoughtful expression on his face. So this was him, if he had married his _brother_? Ew. Shuddering slightly, Percy jumped off the bed and walked out of the chambers he shared with his consort. Walking over to a bedroom at the end of the hall, he knocked tenderly. He had long since learned to knock in this palace.

"Yes? Come in", called Annabeth's voice curiously.

"Hey, Annie", grinned Percy as he entered. "Oh. Hello, Demeter. I wanted to ask if you're hungry."

Demeter looked up from the book the she was reading, regarding Percy with one raised eyebrow. Annabeth was sitting in the goddess' lap, to get better access to the book both were reading. It was a fine match, somehow. Demeter was the goddess of agriculture, of nurturing and raising. Bringing frozen plants back to beauty once winter was over. Nursing Annabeth back to a mental state of stability must have appealed to that part of her. Or maybe the goddess just liked a good challenge.

"Food sounds good", agreed Demeter, ushering Annabeth to go with the other demigod. "I will go and get my dear brother and daughter. You two, set the table. Where is Nico?"

"Nico brought Other Me back to the sea", grinned Percy and grabbed Annabeth's hand. "He finally crumbled and told the fish-boy. Which means you owe me money, Demeter."

"I? How dare you", huffed the goddess and stood to follow them out of the room.

"I told you he won't even last fifteen years. You said he's a god now, he will gain patience, he'll last half a century. Which means I won our bet", smirked the son of Poseidon broadly.

"Huh. Well, he lasted longer than what I though", hummed Annabeth thoughtful.

/break\

Nico smiled softly to himself as he returned to his room. A heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He loved his Percy very dearly, but the Percy that ruled the sea would forever be the one he had shared his first relationship with. Nico viewed them as two separate individuals, as hard as that may be sometimes. As much as he loved his Percy, the one mated to Triton would forever carry a part of his heart too. So to come clear with this had been a huge relief.

"Mio bello? Where are you? Percy?", called Nico a little confused as he found their room empty.

"Kitchen! Dinner! Hurry, before Persephone eats it all!", echoed Percy's voice from downstairs.

"Hey! You are a mean, little thing since you regained your sanity", warned Persephone sternly.

Chuckling amused by his family's banter, Nico hurried to get to the kitchen. Hades, Persephone and Demeter had adjusted in a surprisingly welcoming manner to having Percy and Annabeth around. Then again, if someone knew how it felt to be an outsider, to be _abandoned_, it were the gods of the underworld. During her search for Persephone, Demeter didn't have all that much help from the Olympian gods either, it were the minor gods that had aided her help. Persephone and Hades had taken their beatings too, in the metaphorical sense. They knew how it felt to be alone. And Nico guessed the completely broken state Percy and Annabeth had been in had somehow even called to them, woken their caring side too. Entering the kitchen, Nico looked at Hades and Persephone, Demeter and Annabeth. And at Percy. The son of Poseidon smiled brightly and jumped him.

"You came back", whispered Percy softly, as relieved as always, kissing him. "I love you."

* * *

___Author's note: Due to the whining when I posted the contest, I wrote new chapters for every story so you'll also have your updates and are not disappointed - I hope I get grateful reviews for that work. ;) - So **the CONTEST WINNERS are up!**_

___No Tritercy going on in this chapter. Because I wanted to answer the "What about Nico?"-question. So deal with it. ;P Next chapter however will have some Tritercy sex - to make up for the lack of them here - possessive-jealous "Why did you go with the death brat?"-sex! And the story of Percy's honeymoon... spend with his stepdaughters. *grins* _


End file.
